


Thanks to anesthesia

by annagustafsson



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, cyrus has just gotten his wisdom teeth taken out and accidentally tells tj he thinks he's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annagustafsson/pseuds/annagustafsson
Summary: Cyrus has always had a fear of saying something stupid after getting his wisdom teeth taken out, and of course, he does just that.ORCyrus is high on anesthesia and accidentally tells Tj that he thinks he's cute.





	Thanks to anesthesia

Like many other people, Cyrus had had some good laughs over people who had just taken their wisdom teeth out and were high on anesthesia. They often say funny things, behave strangely and even though it’s a little bit mean, you can’t help but laugh when some of them think their own tongue is falling out. However, when it came to Cyrus himself, he was terrified. He had dreaded the day that he would get his wisdom teeth removed for ages for the simple reason that he might say something stupid or let something slip. 

 

The dreaded day came on a frosty winter day when the first snow had just settled on the ground. Cyrus however, was not able to enjoy the snow, as he was going to the doctor to get his wisdom teeth removed. The procedure went just as planned, but after all, that was not what Cyrus was afraid of. In the car ride home, Cyrus’ dad and Sharon had enjoyed a little laugh at the random but funny comments Cyrus was making, but up until now, he had managed to get by without saying something he’d regret afterwards. Not long after they’d gotten home, a knock was heard on the door. Cyrus, who was upstairs in his room, didn’t notice, but Cyrus’ dad and Sharon exchanged a confused look as they weren’t expecting anyone. Cyrus dad went to open the door, only to find Tj standing outside.

 

“Tj! I wasn’t expecting you, but come in. You’re always welcome.” Norman happily greeted as he let the boy in. He had grown quite used to Tj’s presence, as he and Cyrus had been spending a lot of time together recently. Norman explained what Cyrus had gone through during the day, but told him to go to Cyrus’ room as he’d still enjoy the company. Tj, who was completely unaware of the fact that Cyrus had just gotten his wisdom teeth removed, said that he could come back some other time. Norman assured him that _ no, Cyrus would be happy to see him, he always was.  _

 

Tj made his way up the stairs and gently knocked on Cyrus’ door. He waited for a few seconds without receiving an answer, but decided to go in anyway. Cyrus was sitting on his bed, and seemed to not have noticed Tj’s knocking at all, as his face fell into shock as he saw the other boy. After just a few seconds though, Cyrus expression changed and he exclaimed:

 

“Teej!” He was wearing a huge (and adorable, according to Tj) grin.

 

“Hey, Underdog. I heard you got your wisdom teeth taken out today.” Tj replied as he sat down on the bed next to Cyrus.

 

Cyrus face turned into a confused look. “I did?”

 

Tj couldn’t help but laugh at the other boy and his obliviousness, everything he did turned out to be cute. ”Yeah, I’m pretty sure you did.” Tj chuckled and ruffled Cyrus hair playfully. Apparently, Cyrus didn’t take much convincing, as his face immediately went back to a grin. "I guess I did then."

Probably feeling inspired by Tj, Cyrus put both of his hands in Tj’s hair and ruffled it, causing most of the gel his had in his hair to disappear. Cyrus stopped after a few seconds and sat back and looked at Tj, as if he was examining him. 

 

“Tj, why do you put gel in your hair all the time? You’re so cute without it.” Cyrus said bluntly, and Tj’s breath hitched.  _ He did not expect that. _ He felt a blush spread across his cheeks, and faked a cough to not seem too flustered. “I- I uh…. I guess I’ve just never really liked my hair without gel.” Tj explained, to which Cyrus pouted. 

 

“I like it. It’s cute. But that’s not really a surprise, everything about you is cute.” Cyrus said, and Tj almost choked. Cyrus, however, didn’t seem to register that he had said something strange and unexpected.

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, you’re cute, Teej. Sometimes, actually most of the time, I just want to cup your face in my hands and kiss your cute lips on your cute face.” Cyrus was rambling by this point, going on and on about how cute Tj was, and Tj was completely in shock, his face as red as a tomato.  _ Did Cyrus like him? _

 

When Cyrus noticed that Tj didn’t say anything, his smile faded and he looked down in his lap. “Do- do you not want to kiss me back? Cyrus stuttered, pouting. Tj could not believe his ears, and he had to restrain himself from screaming out of excitement. He smiled at the boy sitting next to him.

 

“Cyrus, I do want to kiss you. I want to kiss you so bad, but you’re not really thinking straight right now, and I’m not kissing you while your high.” Tj explained, taking Cyrus’ hand in his. Cyrus pout grew even bigger.

 

Since Cyrus didn’t seem satisfied, Tj continued.“Okay, I’ll make you a deal. If you still want to kiss me tomorrow, let me know and I’ll be here in a heartbeat. If you don’t, then that’s fine. But if you do, just know that I’ve been waiting for that moment just as long as you have.”

 

Cyrus face lit up again.

 

“Deal.”

___

  
  


The following day, Tj felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out to find a text from Cyrus.

 

_ Hey, Tj. I know I was pretty out of it yesterday, but I stand by my words. Come over? :) _

 

As he read those words, Tj was scared that his heart was going to fall out of his chest from beating too hard. Millions of thoughts were running through his head, but the biggest one was  _ fuck yes.  _ He quickly put on his coat and headed for Cyrus’ house, after all, he had promised to be there in a heartbeat. Thankfully, Cyrus lived not too far away, and he could easily walk there in 10 minutes. As he got closer to Cyrus’ house, he could see that the boy was already waiting for him on his front porch. 

 

“Hi.” Tj greeted when he got close enough, suddenly feeling nervous.  _ Was this really happening? _

 

“You came.” Cyrus breathed.

 

“I said I would.”

 

“I know, I just doubted it. I was afraid I scared you off yesterday.”

 

“Scared me off? Not really, I quite liked hearing how cute and cute and cute you think I am.” Tj said, teasing him and giving him a light shove on his left shoulder. Cyrus blushed and looked down at their feet who were only inches apart, one step closer and they’d almost touch.

 

“To be fair, you are really cute.” Cyrus managed to get out,not knowing where that bravery suddenly came from. This time, it was Tj’s turn to blush. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re really cute, too?”

 

“Once or twice, it wouldn’t hurt to hear you say it, though.” 

 

Tj took that extra step. They were almost touching now, but just almost.

 

“Cyrus Goodman, you are really cute.” He whispered as he examined every inch of the other boy’s face. He’d done it many times before, in class, at the spoon, when they were hanging out or at the swings, and Cyrus’ beauty would catch Tj’s breath every time. 

 

After a few seconds of silence, Cyrus gently placed his hand on Tj’s cheek, and Tj put his arms around Cyrus’ waist. Before Tj could register what happened, his lips were on Cyrus’. They were a lot softer that he expected, and moved perfectly in sync with his own. They parted and all they could do was smile.

 

“Do it again.” Tj said.

 

Cyrus kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it please leave kudos or a comment, it means a lot! <3


End file.
